Error correcting codes enable information data to be exchanged between a transmitter communication system and a receiver communication system in a reliable manner. A transmitter communication system encodes the information data to obtain a codeword. The codeword is encoded information data. The transmitter communication system transmits the codeword to the receiver communication system. Due to noise in the communication channel, the transmission received by the receiver communication system may not be identical to the transmitted codeword. Encoding information data allows a receiver communication system with a proper decoding process to recover the information data from the received transmission despite such noise. For example, the transmitter communication system transmits parity bits to the receiver communication system. The parity bits allow the receiver communication system to verify whether the received transmission is a valid codeword and to correct errors in the transmission if the received transmission is not a valid codeword. In one approach, generating parity bits involves a complex process.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.